


Szczęście małżeńskie

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Translation, Victorian
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…w którym Holmes szkaluje stan małżeński, a Watson obgryza paznokcie do żywego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęście małżeńskie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Wedded Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400478) by [Garonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garonne/pseuds/Garonne). 



Pewnego wczesnojesiennego dnia, otrzymawszy poranną pocztą wydanie „The Strand Magazine” na ten miesiąc, zostawiłem je pełen obaw na widoku u siebie na biurku i poszedłem jak co dzień na spacer dla zdrowia.

Mimo jego zapewnień, że tak nie jest, podejrzewałem, że mój współlokator jak najbardziej czyta opowiadania, które publikuję w „The Strand”, i to zachłannie. Od czasu do czasu słyszałem z jego ust uwagę, która, choć krytyczna, sugerowała, że czytanie ich sprawia mu potajemną przyjemność, i w związku z tym uważałem, żeby co miesiąc dyskretnie zostawić egzemplarz gdzieś na widoku w naszej kwaterze. Tego jednak miesiąca uczyniłem to, czując w sercu coś zupełnie innego niż zazwyczaj.

Kiedy wychodziłem tego dnia rano z mieszkania przy Baker Street, Holmes był jeszcze w łóżku, jako że dnia poprzedniego nie kładł się do późnych godzin nocnych, pochłonięty jakimś wyjątkowo skomplikowanym eksperymentem. Ponieważ zżerały mnie obawy na myśl o tym, że niedługo będę musiał stawić czoło jego reakcji na opowiadanie, które z pewnością przeczyta do śniadania, postanowiłem zabawić trochę dłużej. Skierowałem kroki do Regent’s Park, ale nawet widok poczciwych mieszkańców Londynu, starych i młodych, zażywających rozrywek nad brzegiem stawu, nie poprawił mi humoru. Wreszcie porzuciłem próżne wysiłki, przygotowałem się w duchu na najgorsze i zawróciłem w stronę Baker Street.

Minąłem się z Holmesem w progu. Miał na sobie pluszowy żakiet i pstrokaty fular świętującego dzień wolny od pracy robotnika portowego.

— Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją, Watson — powiedział na przywitanie. — Wrócę późno.

I zszedł na dół, zanim zdążyłem ułożyć jakąś odpowiedź.

Zostałem sam w salonie. Mój wzrok natychmiast przyciągnęło wspomniane powyżej czasopismo, źródło poczucia trwogi, którym przesycony był cały mój poranek. Z niewielkiej zmiany jego położenia na moim biurku wydedukowałem, że zanim Holmes wyszedł tak nagle z domu, nie komentując ani słowem treści mojego opowiadania, musiał je jednak co najmniej przekartkować.

Na koniec ciągnącego się w nieskończoność, niezwykle stresującego dnia powrót Holmesa nie przyniósł mi żadnego ukojenia, on bowiem zamknął się od razu u siebie w sypialni, zaszczycając mnie po drodze najwyżej dwoma słowami.

Tak obcesowe traktowanie zdawało się potwierdzać me obawy, że tych kilka linijek, dopisanych na ostatnią chwilę do tekstu, zdradziło Holmesowi mój mroczny sekret, i że odkrycie to wzbudziło w nim taki wstręt, że teraz unikał mojego towarzystwa.

Jednak następnego dnia rano przyszedł na śniadanie wyglądając najzupełniej beztrosko, rzucił kilka uwag na temat męczącej, lecz nieciekawej sprawy, którą najwyraźniej doprowadził poprzedniego dnia do końca, i zaproponował wyjście do opery na ten sam wieczór.

Przez cały czas, jaki spędziliśmy tego dnia w Covent Garden, Holmes był w swoim najbardziej ujmującym i rozmownym nastroju. Zabawiał mnie fascynującymi anegdotkami z historii wystawianej w ten wieczór opery, uparł się przynieść mi w czasie antraktu drinka i w ogóle obdarzał mnie tysiącami drobnych względów, jak mu to od czasu do czasu strzelało do głowy. I choć zdecydowanie miało to swoje miłe strony, jakaś część mnie cierpiała jak zawsze, kiedy okazywał mi swe atencje, gdyż wiedziałem, że nie dowodzą one, jak bym sobie tego życzył, namiętnej miłości, tylko szczerego, lecz chłodnego szacunku. Byłem przekonany, że do niczego więcej nie jest zdolny.

Wieczór dobiegł końca, wróciliśmy do mieszkania, a on ani razu nie wspomniał o tym, co zawierało w sobie moje ostatnio opublikowane opowiadanie.

W rzeczy samej po czterech czy pięciu dniach, w czasie których Holmes nie skomentował sprawy ani razu, zaczęło mi się wydawać, że wszystkie moje obawy były bezpodstawne. Mówiłem sobie, że wynikały one w większości z ciągłego paranoicznego lęku, by nie odkrył uczuć, które do niego w tajemnicy żywiłem, a po części może też z pewnej arogancji, która pozwoliła mi się łudzić, że miałby wykazywać jakieś, choćby najmniejsze zainteresowanie tymi partiami moich opowieści, które mu bezpośrednio nie schlebiały.

Pod koniec tygodnia towarzyszyłem mu w nowym śledztwie w okolicy Hampstead Heath. Sprawa dotyczyła tajemniczego zniknięcia młodego zamożnego adwokata, który do czasu zaginięcia cieszył się, jak się zdawało, szczęśliwym małżeństwem, udanym życiem zawodowym i okrągłym saldem rachunku bankowego. Niemniej jednak Holmes wyśledził go ostatecznie w księgach rachunkowych spółki żeglugowej Gwiazda Atlantyku. Jeden z jej liniowców wypłynął do Ameryki kilka dni wcześniej. Według kancelisty, którego przesłuchaliśmy w siedzibie spółki, młody człowiek twierdził, że rzuca wszystko, aby rozpocząć nowe życie jako poszukiwacz złota w Kolorado.

— Na tym przykładzie widać, Watson, jak trudne może się okazać odgadnięcie prawdziwych marzeń i pragnień drugiego człowieka — zauważył Holmes w dorożce, wiozącej nas z powrotem na Baker Street. — Dotyczy to nawet ludzi mu najbliższych. Co więcej, ta niepozorna sprawa przypomina nam o istnieniu mężczyzn, którym komfort życia rodzinnego bynajmniej nie jawi się jako owa utopia, którą jakoby powszechnie się w nim upatruje.

Takich jak ja, pomyślałem, ale nie odezwałem się. Wolałem zająć uwagę przyjemnością, jaką sprawił mi dotyk nogi mego towarzysza, przyciśniętej do mojej w ciasnym wnętrzu dorożki.

— A przecież o tym właśnie marzysz, nieprawdaż? — dodał.

Spojrzałem na niego w zmieszaniu, cokolwiek skonsternowany, że mógł dojść do takiego wniosku, nie wiedząc też zupełnie, czemu wypowiedzeniu go na głos miałoby towarzyszyć takie nieodgadnione a lodowate spojrzenie.

Wszystko jednak wyjaśniła chwila refleksji. Najwyraźniej Holmes nawiązywał do tych linijek, dopisanych wobec nalegań mego redaktora w ostatniej chwili do mojego najświeższego opowiadania. Akapit ten stwierdzał, że wyprowadziłem się z Baker Street z racji zawartego przeze mnie małżeństwa – mimo że prawdopodobieństwo, że coś takiego miałoby się kiedyś wydarzyć, było najzupełniej znikome.

To właśnie ten akapit sprawił, że przez cały zeszły tydzień żyłem w takim strachu, ustawicznie obawiając się, że Holmes wywrze na mnie presję, bym zdradził powody, dla których wstawiłem do tekstu tak osobliwe kłamstwo, po czym dojdzie po moich wymijających odpowiedziach do prawdy. Zupełnie nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mógłby go uznać za wyraz mojej szczerej chęci znalezienia sobie żony i założenia rodziny.

Szczęśliwie w tym momencie dojechaliśmy na Baker Street, co mnie uwolniło od konieczności sformułowania jakiejś odpowiedzi na jego pytanie. Ledwo jednak zasiedliśmy w naszych fotelach przy kominku, a już wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.

— Widzisz, mój drogi przyjacielu, stwierdzam, że te twoje historyjki nie tylko instruują czytelnika w kwestii świetnej sztuki dedukcji, ale i zawierają pewne inne informacje interesujące dla kogoś, kto cię zna osobiście.

— O, czyżby?

— A jakże. Twoje opowiadania, Watson, to bogate pokłady wiadomości o twojej psychice. Można by wręcz powiedzieć, że pisanie daje ci sposobność przeformować swoje życie tak, by odpowiadało ci najbardziej. — Uśmiechnął się do mnie przelotnie i bez humoru. — Być może powinieneś uważać, żeby twoja twórczość nie wpadła w ręce temu austriackiemu neurologowi, który twierdzi, że jest w stanie zanalizować człowieka na podstawie jego podświadomych pragnień. Bez wątpienia przeraziłaby cię prozaiczność człowieka, który wyłania się z twoich opowiadań. — I z tym akcentem zasłonił twarz gazetą i przez resztę wieczoru nie odezwał się już ani słowem.

Wygłaszając te słowa głos miał chłodny, prawie gorzki. Nie pojmowałem tego osobliwie obraźliwego nastawienia, ale nie śmiałem kontynuować konwersacji, by się ona nie skończyła wydedukowaniem przez Holmesa prawdziwej racji bytu tej mojej cholernej żony.

Przez kilka następnych tygodni nasze życie toczyło się niemal normalnym trybem. Z wielką trudnością opisałem do nadchodzącego numeru „The Strand” kolejną sprawę Holmesa, uwzględniając w tekście kilka wymuszonych aluzji do rzekomej pani Watson. Spędziłem nad tymi zdaniami wiele ciężkich godzin, lecz niestety ostateczny efekt daleki był od romantycznych uniesień, których zażądał mój redaktor.

Był to pewien mój stary znajomy z czasów studenckich, kiedy to uczęszczałem na Uniwersytet Londyński. Poznałem go w klubie dla panów takich jak my, w czasach, gdy żyłem mniej dyskretnie niż dzisiaj. Nigdy nie połączyło nas nic ponad zwykłe koleżeństwo, pozostaliśmy jednak przez te wszystkie lata w kontakcie, odkrywszy, że doskonale nam się współpracuje.

Był to człowiek łagodny o cokolwiek pedantycznych nawykach, a przy tym z natury bojaźliwy i łatwo ulegający wzburzeniu, którego największym marzeniem było spędzać dni w zaciszu swego gabinetu w otoczeniu stosów rękopisów i starych numerów „The Strand Magazine”. Natychmiast zauważył, że bezustannie i z nie lada wysiłkiem tłumię w mych opowiadaniach aluzje do uczuć, jakimi darzę współlokatora. Mimo wszystkich moich zapewnień, że Holmes w najmniejszym stopniu tych uczuć nie odwzajemnia, mój redaktor dalej widział powody do zmartwienia, aż wreszcie jął nalegać, by moje literackie ja odegrało tę małżeńską farsę.

Tak sprawy się miały i to to chciałem ukryć przed Holmesem, ostatecznie jednak wyglądało na to, że bierze on raczej moje fikcyjne małżeństwo jako jakąś osobistą zniewagę pod swoim adresem i wyraz mego niezadowolenia naszym wspólnym życiem.

A w każdym razie taki wyciągnąłem wniosek z szeregu zjadliwych komentarzy, którym zostałem poddany przez ten miesiąc. Piękna, lecz płaczliwa klientka sprowokowała Holmesa do zauważenia, jak mylące są często pozory. Sprawa, w której mąż naszej klientki okazał się autorem zbioru napastliwych, obelżywych anonimów, zainspirowała kwaśną uwagę o rozkoszach stanu małżeńskiego. Zmuszony byłem wysłuchiwać kąśliwych tyrad na temat uroków miłości i sardonicznych przemyśleń o niebezpieczeństwach zbyt bliskiego przyglądania się kobiecym wdziękom.

Ostatnią kroplą okazała się końcu złośliwa uwaga o rzekomych radościach bycia otoczonym gromadką zasmarkanych pociech.

— Dobry Boże, Holmes, kiedy ty wreszcie odpuścisz? Wcale nie chcę się żenić, nigdy w życiu nie pragnąłem mieć kobiety!

Byliśmy akurat na prowadzących do naszego mieszkania schodach, wracając z krótkiej przechadzki po tytoń i dla przewietrzenia się. Holmes był kawałek przede mną. Słysząc moje słowa zatrzymał się w pół kroku i obrócił się powoli w moją stronę. Twarz zastygła mu w pociągłą, wychudłą maskę.

Uświadomiłem sobie wtedy, co właśnie wyjawiłem, odwróciłem się na pięcie, wybąkałem przez ramię przeprosiny i uciekłem.

Godzinami snułem się po ulicach, nie patrząc, dokąd idę. Moją jedyną myślą był przytłaczający żal, że ostatecznie i nieodwołalnie zniszczyłem właśnie przyjaźń, jaka łączyła mnie z moim drogim towarzyszem.

Kiedy zaczął zapadać zmierzch, odkryłem, że zabłąkałem się aż na promenadę Chelsea Embankment, którą dawniej często przechadzałem się pod rękę z Holmesem – w dniach, które już teraz, ledwo kilka godzin po tym, jak dobiegły końca, zacząłem wspominać z nostalgią.

Zmęczony i przygnębiony, ale zdecydowany spojrzeć przyjacielowi w twarz i błagać go o przebaczenie za to, że tak długo ukrywałem przed nim taką tajemnicę, zatrzymałem dorożkę i wróciłem na Baker Street.

Holmes siedział w swoim fotelu, paląc i patrząc w ogień. Mógłbym sobie niemal wyobrazić, że siedział tak, czekając na mnie, cały wieczór.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, ale stanąłem przy nich i nie wszedłem dalej.

Holmes z wyczuciem odłożył fajkę na komodę i spojrzał na mnie milcząco. Jego przenikliwe oczy zlustrowały mnie od rozczochranych włosów po błoto, które miałem na butach, lecz jeśli coś z tej obserwacji wydedukował na temat tego, którędy przebiegały moje nieszczęsne wędrówki, to zachował to dla siebie.

Po chwili zrozumiałem, że będzie czekał, aż to ja przerwę milczenie. Wziąłem więc głęboki oddech i zacząłem mówić.

— Holmes, nie będę aż taki nieuprzejmy wobec ciebie, żeby próbować wycofać się z tego, co powiedziałem po południu, albo jakoś to rewidować. Jestem pewny, że mnie zrozumiałeś, i błagam cię, żebyś mi wybaczył, że tak długo ukrywałem przed tobą moje prawdziwe… to znaczy… prawdę o moich… o moich skłonnościach. Wprawdzie uważam moje milczenie za dość zrozumiałe, niemniej jednak była to swego rodzaju nielojalność… — Tu urwałem, nie będąc w stanie mówić dalej.

— A jednak — rzekł Holmes beznamiętnym tonem — wciąż zbija mnie z tropu ta tajemnicza żona w twoim opowiadaniu.

Wlepiłem w niego zdumiony wzrok. Człowiek, który od trzech lat był jego towarzyszem, wyznał właśnie, że jest przestępcą i dewiantem, a jemu chciało się skomentować tylko ten drobny szczegół – owszem, zalążek całej tej sytuacji, no ale jednak drobiazg!

W końcu odpowiedziałem:

— To był pomysł mojego redaktora, człowieka, który podziela moje… upodobania. Jest też z natury wielce strachliwy, przez co bezustannie drży, że któryś z jego znajomych mógłby zostać zdemaskowany. Obawia się on, że moi czytelnicy zobaczą coś podejrzanego w naszym wspólnym kawalerskim życiu, mimo wszystkich moich zapewnień, że nie mamy oczywiście nic do ukrycia.

Umilkłem na chwilę. Jakże trudno było mi rozmawiać z moim drogim przyjacielem na ten temat, zwłaszcza wiedząc, że dalej taję przed nim najistotniejszy fakt!

— Zaczął więc mnie namawiać, bym przedstawił sam siebie jako człowieka żonatego, mimo że byłem zdania, że tym z moich czytelników, którzy znają mnie osobiście, wyda się to jeszcze dziwniejsze. — A przede wszystkim, pomyślałem, tobie. — Bądź jednak pewny, że w żaden sposób nie nastaję na twoją reputację ani też na twoje… na twoją osobę.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy tę było mi powiedzieć najtrudniej. Torturą była dla mnie myśl, że sama moja natura mogłaby budzić w nim wstręt lub lęk.

— Wróciłem tylko po jakieś rzeczy. Zabiorę je i uwolnię cię od ciężaru mojego bez wątpienia niechcianego towarzystwa.

Holmes nie odpowiedział, tylko siedział dalej nieruchomo w fotelu. Długie plecy miał sztywno wyprostowane, wzrok utkwiony w pustym fotelu naprzeciwko. Zacząłem bez zapału zbierać porozrzucane po moim biurku papiery, myśląc sobie, o ile bardziej bolesnym czyniła to zadanie jego obecność.

Z tych przykrych myśli wyrwał mnie jego głos.

— Zakładam, że pójdziesz do tego swojego redaktora?

— Przeciwnie; nie znam nawet jego adresu. Zresztą on nie mieszka sam, a nie chciałbym im przeszkadzać.

— Mieszka z kimś — powtórzył wolno Holmes.

— Tak, właśnie. Z mężczyzną! — Próbowałem się powstrzymać, ale nie udało mi się to i dodałem jeszcze: — Przepraszam, że ukrywałem przed tobą pewne aspekty mojego życia, ale nie będę przepraszać za to, kim jestem. Zapewniam cię, że nie wszyscy zasługujemy na to, by traktować nas jak jakichś zboczeńców, którzy spędzają noce z marynarzami w ciemnych zaułkach. Browning – ten mój redaktor – zna swojego towarzysza od ponad dziesięciu lat.

Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Przyglądał mi się tylko w milczeniu znad złożonych w wieżyczkę palców. Wydałem okrzyk rozdrażnienia i wróciłem do mego niewdzięcznego zadania.

— Watson — odezwał się nagle Holmes.

Obróciłem się i z drżeniem zobaczyłem, że patrzy na mnie swoim najbardziej przeszywającym wzrokiem.

— Watson, dlaczego twój redaktor uznał fakt dzielenia przez nas mieszkania za tak podejrzany? Ostatecznie jest to dość powszechnie spotykany i sprawdzony sposób na uzyskanie dostępu do lokali o wyższym standardzie niż ten, na który człowiek mógłby sobie w przeciwnym razie pozwolić.

Tego właśnie pytania bałem się od początku całej tej strasznej afery! Chciałem tylko natychmiast stamtąd uciec, Holmes jednak czekał na odpowiedź.

— Z powodu wielkiego podziwu i… sympatii, jakie do ciebie żywię, uważa bowiem, że nadmiernie je podkreślam, relacjonując twoje sprawy. Ale raz jeszcze zapewnię cię, że nie masz się czego obawiać. Jak już mówiłem, człowiek ten ma paranoiczne usposobienie.

Holmes nie odpowiedział, a mnie ogarnęło pragnienie jakiegoś cudu, który by mi pozwolił raz jeszcze przeżyć od początku miniony miesiąc. Zacząłem się raz jeszcze odwracać, żeby wznowić chaotyczne próby posortowania jakoś moich papierów, kiedy nagle powiedział:

— Nieraz czytałem twoje historie dla przyjemności wyobrażania sobie, że dostrzegam w nich skierowane do mnie uczucia, których tak rozpaczliwie szukałem, chociaż wątpiłem, bym je tam kiedyś odnalazł.

Zupełnie zaskoczony, wpatrywałem się w niego z otwartymi ustami; w głowie mi wirowało. Nie otrzymawszy ode mnie żadnej odpowiedzi, mówił dalej:

— Widzę, że rzeczywiście takich nie ma. Pozwól, że to ja z kolei przeproszę.

Ponieważ dalej nie byłem w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, on chyba czuł się w obowiązku dalej się tłumaczyć.

— W euforii odkrycia, że jesteś… to jest że nie jesteś… że być może twoje skłonności mogłyby sprawić, że pozwolisz mi traktować się tak, jak tego od tak dawna pragnę, dałem się ponieść emocjom. Wybacz mi, proszę, drogi przyjacielu, że pozwoliłem sobie…

— One istnieją, Holmes — przerwałem mu.

— Istnieją? One? One, to znaczy co? — wykrzyknął, zrywając się na nogi, i pojąłem, że będę musiał to powiedzieć bardziej wprost.

— Chodzi mi o to, że czasem z trudem przychodzi mi składanie zdań, z których zbudowane są moje opowiadania, z uwagi na silne uczucia, które zobowiązany jestem ubierać w neutralne, niewinne słowa — wyjaśniłem.

Wyzierające mu z rysów smutek i zażenowanie wolno zaczęły ustępować miejsca niemal niedostrzegalnym oznakom uczucia, w którym rozpoznałem chyba nadzieję. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, wnętrzności skręcało mi okrutne i cudowne zarazem połączenie wyczekiwania i lęku. Atmosfera w pokoju stała się nieznośnie wręcz napięta. Staliśmy naprzeciw siebie, on przy kominku, ja przy drzwiach, zastygli w bezruchu z obawy, że moglibyśmy jednym źle dobranym słowem obrócić wniwecz wszystkie nasze nowo odkryte nadzieje.

W końcu odważyłem się powiedzieć – głosem, który wydał mi się bardzo niepodobny do tego, którym zwykle mówię:

— Nie wydaje ci się, że jesteśmy… trochę daleko od siebie?

Zamiast mi odpowiedzieć, Holmes przeszedł przez pokój i zaczął czegoś szukać w szufladzie kredensu. Kiedy odwrócił się z powrotem w moją stronę, rękę trzymał wysoko w górze. Zobaczyłem, że w długich, chudych palcach ma duży mosiężny klucz.

— To jest klucz do drzwi salonu — powiedziałem powoli.

Kiwnął głową, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając ze mnie bystrych oczu. Zrozumieliśmy się, nie musząc zamieniać ani słowa więcej.

Czułem się, jakbym stanął w delikatnej równowadze w zwrotnym punkcie życia. W milczeniu uniosłem dłoń i złapałem klucz, który mi rzucił. Szybko przekręciłem go w zamku. Odgłos zamykającej się zasuwy zabrzmiał w moich uszach jak fanfary.

Wyjąłem klucz z zamka i położyłem go obok na stoliku. W następnej chwili staliśmy już obaj na środku salonu, wyciągając ręce, by się objąć.

Zaskoczyło mnie, jaki mój przyjaciel jest ciepły. Jego ciepłe ciało dzieliła od mojego ledwie szerokość dłoni – dłoni, rozgrzanej od godzin, przesiedzianych przy kominku, którą dał mi teraz na kark, nachylając moją głowę ku swojej. Swoimi ciepłymi ustami znalazł moje i zauważyłem, że mu one drżą. Ja też zresztą nie stałem na nogach całkiem pewnie.

Całował mnie powoli i z wahaniem, ale jednocześnie drugą ręką ściskał mnie mocno za ramię, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę tu jestem. Mając na myśli coś podobnego, uniosłem drżącą dłoń, żeby w pieszczocie przeciągnąć nią po linii jego szczęki, i ciepło jego ciała przypomniało mi, jak bardzo temperatura moich palców wciąż zbliżona jest do tej, która panuje na dworze.

Odsunąłem się od niego na kilka cali i szepnąłem:

— Wybacz, mam zimne ręce.

— Błogie — poprawił mnie bardzo cicho, zachęcając mnie tym, bym ponowił pieszczotę. Powieki mu zatrzepotały, oczy się zamknęły, głowę instynktownie nachylił ku moim palcom. Ten drobny gest rozwiał moje ostatnie wątpliwości na temat tego, co do mnie czuł, i kiedy odpowiedziałem mu pocałunkiem, zrobiłem to z żarliwą szczerością.

On też przestał już dygotać i kiedy ujął mnie za biodra, by przycisnąć moje ciało do swojego, ręce miał pewne. Kiedy się dotknęliśmy, obaj zdaliśmy sobie sprawę z fizycznych dowodów na podniecenie drugiego i obaj od tego jęknęliśmy. Teraz już się nie wahając, przylgnęliśmy do siebie tak ciasno, jak tylko się dało, całując się coraz mocniej.

Nie wiem, ile minęło czasu, nim Holmes odsunął lekko głowę, dłońmi wciąż pieszcząc mi dół pleców.

— Watson?

— Tak?

Spojrzał na mnie z błyskiem rozbawienia w szarych oczach.

— Watson, przeszkadza mi ten twój kapelusz.

Rzeczywiście, dalej byłem ubrany jak do wyjścia. Odsunąłem się, żeby zrzucić z siebie wierzchnie warstwy odzienia, po czym zmieniłem zdanie i zamiast tego uśmiechnąłem się zapraszająco do Holmesa. Zanim zdążyłem powiedzieć słowo, jego chude, zwinne palce pracowały już nad guzikami mojego płaszcza. Ściągnął go ze mnie i nie patrząc, rzucił na dogodnie stojący niedaleko fotel, po czym powtórzył tę czynność z moim melonikiem. W tym momencie przerwał i popatrzył na mnie, ponownie z wahaniem. Sam czułem to samo połączone z powściągliwością pożądanie, które widziałem w jego oczach. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby poluzować mu fular.

Szybko zaczęliśmy się rozbierać wzajemnie, niezgrabnie, lecz z zapałem. Podłogę wokół nas wkrótce ozdabiały fulary, żakiety i kamizelki. Rozebrany już do koszuli, Holmes pociągnął mnie w stronę najbliższego fotela, gdzie wylądowałem, siadając mu na kolanach okrakiem; odkrywaliśmy się tymczasem nawzajem niezręcznymi, niecierpliwymi dłońmi.

Zawsze będę delektować się wspomnieniem ognistego zapału, jaki towarzyszył temu naszemu pierwszemu „spotkaniu”. Później przyszły bezsenne noce, kiedy to każdy z nas uczył się na pamięć najdrobniejszych szczegółów ciała drugiego; tym razem jednak serce przepełniała mi radość od samego dotykania i bycia dotykanym – radość większa, niż to uważałem za możliwe.

Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak jego ręce pierwszy raz pociągnęły za skraj mojego podkoszulka, żeby wśliznąć mi się między niego a pasek i – również po raz pierwszy – musnąć mnie po plecach; ani też jak pierwszy raz zobaczyłem bladą, piękną skórę jego torsu; ani jak pierwszy raz usłyszałem, jak nie panując nad sobą, bez skrępowania krzyczy moje imię.

Później, po tym jak padliśmy bez sił jeden obok drugiego w szerokim fotelu i złapaliśmy znowu oddech, uniosłem głowę, żeby spojrzeć na mego towarzysza. W oczach miał leniwe rozmarzenie, jakie wcześniej widziałem u niego tylko wtedy, kiedy porwała go piękna muzyka. Zauważył moje spojrzenie, skupił wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

— John… — odezwał się cicho.

— Tak?

— Nic. Mówię to, bo mogę, jak nikt inny na ziemi. — Myśl ta nasunęła mu inną; usiadł prosto i wykrzyknął: — Nie wiesz jednak, drogi przyjacielu, jak nienawidziłem tej twojej pani Watson!

— Ja za to ja uwielbiam, bo to ona nas ze sobą połączyła.

Skrzywił się.

— Trzeba to przyznać. Ale jeśli w najbliższym wydaniu „The Strand” odkryję, że ma ona kształty greckiej bogini i charakter świętej…

Nie udało mi się nie roześmiać.

— W takim wypadku wiedziałbyś, że to stek kłamstw, ponieważ osoba, którą kocham, w najmniejszym stopniu do tego opisu nie przystaje. Powiedziałbym raczej… — Obrzuciłem nieśpiesznie wzrokiem jego długie, szczupłe, cudownie blisko mnie rozciągnięte ciało. — Powiedziałbym: szlachetne kształty pięściarza i charakter diabła!

Zesztywniał i przestraszyłem się, że uraziłem go moim dowcipem.

— Masz na myśli… mnie? — zapytał rwącym się głosem.

— Tak, ale nie chciałem cię obrazić, zapewniam cię. Powiedziałem to w żartach.

Zbył to wszystko niecierpliwym machnięciem ręki.

— Mówiąc „osoba, którą kocham”…?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, a on wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, nim odwzajemnił mój uśmiech.

— Nie śmiałem mieć nadziei.

Nachylił się ku mnie, by raz jeszcze musnąć mi szyję wargami. Usłyszałem w jego głosie, że się uśmiecha, kiedy dodał:

— W takim razie powinienem może wyznać, że żywię dla owej przeklętej pani Watson pewną wdzięczność!

 

. ..... . ..... . ..... . ..... . ..... . ..... .

 

Koniec

 

. ..... . ..... . ..... . ..... . ..... . ..... .

 

 


End file.
